ONLINE!
by 0110dorky
Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memiliki hubungan melalui dunia maya.tapi keduanya tidak pernah saling bertemu bahkan hanya menggunakan nama samaran. KONTEN DEWASA/DIRTY TALK/CHANBAEK/BOYSLOVE/21


NIH NIH SAYA LAGI KALAP READERS

AWAS KONTEN DEWASA SEKALI. BERUMUR SEKALI. HAHA A LOT OF DIRTY TALK.

ABIS BACA REVIEW POKOKNA MAH

SOK ATUH SCROOL BAWAH

BOYSLOVE

CHANBAEK

.

.

Keduanya menyalakan laptop. Kamera yang menempel diatas layar monitor memperhatikan mereka. Wajah masing – masing dari mereka muncul di layar 14 inchi.

Dobipark : hai, sayang

Crescent : dobiiii~~! :*:* aku merindukanmuuuu

Dobipark : aku tidak.

Crescent : heum? :'(

Dobipark : bercanda, sayang..aku juga merindukanmu. Apalagi…milikmu haha

Crescent : ihh dasar laki – laki mesum.

Dobipark : tapi kau mencintaiku

Crescent : tentu sajaa! Aku baru saja beli bando telinga kucing. Kau mau lihat?

Dobipark : ya.

 **Username : Crescent**

 **Nama asli : byun baekhyun**

 **Sex/age : male/21**

baekhyun kembali dengan bando barunya dikepala. Ia berakting seolah dia adalah kucing yang sangat imut didepan kekasih dunia mayanya.

Crescent : bagaimana?

Dobipark : cantik. Kemari kau bulan sabitku. Aku ingin menggigit telingamu sambil mendorong – dorong penisku didalam lubangmu.

Crescent : miiaauuww~~ :3 cepatlah lubang ku sudah gatal dobiihhh~

 **Username : Dobipark**

 **Nama asli : Park Chanyeol**

 **Sex/age : male/20**

Chanyeol mengusap-usap penisnyadari luar celana. Meski tidak terlihat dilayar baekhyun tapi ia tahu kekasih virtualnya sudah terangsang

Dobipark : sayang ayo buka bajumu..

Crescent : apa kau mulai terangsang?

Dobipark : apa aku pernah tidak terangsang jika sedang bersamamu, hm?

Baekhyun terkikik. Ia membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja putih tipis kebesarannya dengan gerakan yang sengaja ia buat lamban. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya dibuat sayu

Dobipark : ayolah sayang..aku sudah tidak sabar..

Crescent : sudah dobi sayangkuu

Dobipark : oh puting mu sangat menggoda, bulan sabitku. Kemarikan

Baekhyun mendekatkan dadanya ke monitornya tepat didepan kamera laptop. Tangan baekhyun mengusap-usap sekitar putingnya. Memamerkan pada kekasihnya bahwa dadanya sangat mulus dan sangat ingin dijamah. Jari telunjuk dan ibu jari baekhyun menarik-narik putingnya sendiri sengaja dibuat tegang agar kekasihnya tersiksa dan meminta lebih

Crescent : oohh dobiihh~ hisap putingku sekaranggh aku ingn lidahmuuuh

Dobipark : mmhh putingmu sangat menggoda. Aku akan menjilat-mengulum-menghisap putingmu hingga kau tidak sanggup lagi mendesah nghh

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kemonitor. Menjulurkan lidahnya seolah puting baekhyun benar-benar ada dihadapannya.

Crescent : sayaanghh tunjukan penismu aku ingin menjilat kepala penismu yang menggemaskan

Dobipark : tidak. Kau duluan bulan sabit ku. Telanjanglah didepan kamera. Duduk dan tunjukan lubangmu

Baekhyun tidak segan melepas celananya didepan kamera yang tentu saja chanyeol bisa melihat sekujur tubuhnya tanpa busana. Duduk dengan paha yang terbuka lebar. Menampilkan penis dan lubang yang menggoda chanyeol kekasihnya.

Crescent : ayolah dobiihh mana penismu

Dobipark : I wanna fukk you right now, Crescent!

Crescent : buka celana mu. Keluarkan penismu dari sangkarnya cepat..lubangku sangat gatal sayaangg

Chanyeol segera munurunkan layar laptopnya. Kamera yang siaga menangkap gambar chanyeol kini menyorot ke daerah selakangannya. Dengan cepat chanyeol membuka celana luar dan dalamnya bersamaan. Penisnya yang sudah tegang menyembul. Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya.

Crescent : aku selalu suka milikmu, sayang. Besar dan menggoda.

Dobipark : sentuh lubangmu, Crescent. Masukkan jari mu didalam lubangmu cepat.

Crescent : aakhhh~ aahhh dobiihh urut penismuuh aku ingin ia membesar dalam lubangkuuh

Dobipark : aahhh..aah aanghhh… sayaaanghhh aku mengocok penisku dalam lubangmu sangat cepat. Kau merasakannyaa hhm?

Crescent : yaahh..penismu sangat penuh. Aku menjepit penismu dan meremas-remasnya didalam sana sayaang ouhh euughhh ngghh..sshhhh aahh

Dobipark : dimana titikmu sayaangg ouuhhh

Crescent :lebihh dalaam dobiihh..kau hebaath aakhh aahh disituhhh

Baekhyun semakin dalam mencolok – colok jarinya kedalam lubangnya sendiri. Sementara chanyeol sibuk meremas-mengocok penisnya brutal sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati nikmat yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Dobipark : sayaanggh aku menyentuhnyaa

Crescent : yaahh lagii lebih keras lagi sayaangh penis besarmu sangat nikmathh ouuhh

Dobipark : yeaahh fuukk aku bisa gilaaahh oouhhh

Crescent : dobiiihh aku sampaaiii~~ aaahkkhh aaahh!

Dobipark : a–akuu jugaa–aaaakkkhhhh!

Keduanya menyemburkan cairan spermnya keluar. Sama – sama saling mengamati klimaks mereka dari balik layar 14 inchi sambil terengah

.

.

OH MY GOD! SAYA KESURUPAN APA INI BIKIN GINIAN GA JELAS HAHA

MAU SEQUEL GA? YANG PENTING REVIEW DULU.

-Luana-


End file.
